


Call You Back

by poisonivory



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Season/Series 02, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: Matt and Foggy aren't talking to each other, but they're listening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A [Fandom Together](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/post/153191952504/pluckyredhead-pluckyredhead-hi-friends) fic for **casskets** , who requested some variation on epistolary fic!

_“Hi, you’ve reached the cell phone of Franklin Nelson of Hogarth, Benowitz, and Chao. I’m unable to take your call at the moment, but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”_

“...Oh. Uh. You. You changed your outgoing message, I wasn’t expecting...uh. That is. Sorry. It’s...it’s Matt. You probably already knew that but...well, anyway. I know you’re defending the ex-wife in the Lowenstein murder case. I...I got a tip from, um, through...that friend of mine, the one you don’t like, who helped us on the Fisk case. He...I know you don’t like what he does, Foggy, but...look, just dig into Lowenstein’s brother’s finances, would you? I...my _friend_ thinks you might find something useful there. So. That’s all. ...Bye.”

*

“...Hey Matt, it’s Foggy. I, uh, I got your message, and we looked into it and...well, you probably already know. Anyway, thanks. Uh...stay safe. Yeah.”

*

“Hey, it’s Foggy. I, uh...shit. I saw you on the news, that you were involved in that hostage situation down near Port Authority and they thought you’d been shot and Claire’s not picking up and I just...just call me when you get this, okay? I just want to know you’re okay.”

*

“Hi, Foggy. I’m...I’m all right. It was just a graze and Claire...well, I’m okay. I...thanks for checking. It, uh, it means a lot.”

*

“Hey, it’s Foggy. I saw you at the courthouse today...well, I’m sure you know. You probably smelled me or...well, whatever. Anyway, I heard you won that tenancy case. The defendant is a friend of Bess’s and...well, congrats. You did good, bud--uh. You did good.”

*

“...Thanks, Foggy.”

*

“Hey Foggy, it’s Matt. I got...it’s probably a mistake, but I got an invitation to your parents’ anniversary dinner? I won’t go, of course, but if you could just tell them that I...I mean, tell them whatever you feel comfortable with, I guess. But, uh, say hi for me, and congratulations. If you don’t mind. Please.”

*

“Hey Matt, it’s Foggy. Um...happy birthday, buddy.”

*

“Matty, Matty, it’s Foggy. I’m. Matt. I’m so drunk right now because we won and that deserves celebration, right? Congratulations, Mr. Hartfield, Franklin Fucking Nelson found you a technicality and you can keep right on fleecing your investors until someone smarter than me catches you out. And that’s not going to happen, because the only lawyer smarter than me is too busy backflipping off roofs to take a case against you, am I right, Matty? Buddy? Right, this is voicemail. ...I don’t care. I don’t care. I won and this whiskey is _so expensive_ and I _earned it_ and I don’t...I can’t...I just really miss you, buddy, you know? Shit, I’m so drunk. Shit.”

*

“...Hey, Matt. I suppose it’s too much to hope you didn’t already listen to whatever I said to you last night, but if you can’t actually delete it off your phone unlistened-to, maybe you could pretend to delete it out of your brain? Ugh, I’m sorry, just...yeah, man, sorry about that.”

*

[missed call, no message]

*

[missed call, no message]

*

“Hey, Fog. I...I miss you too.”

*

“Foggy. Fog. I...ah, shit. Sorry. Pulled my stitches. I’m fine, I just...tonight was bad and I...there was a moment there where I didn’t think I was gonna make it home. And I was lying there thinking about...about everything I never got to tell my dad, and everything I never got to tell Elektra, and I didn’t want you to be...I never want you to wonder. If I’m sorry. If it was all a lie. It wasn’t, Foggy. It meant everything to me. And I’m so sorry that I didn’t show it well enough, but it...I wanted you to know. That I cared. That I still care. You don’t have to call me back, but I just...I wanted to say that. That’s all. Thanks.”

*

“Hey Matt, it’s Foggy. I...I think we should talk. In person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
